You Save Me by RobertDowneyJrLove (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Ela o salvou. Não há dúvidas de que Pepper Potts salvou Tony Stark. Baseado na parte após a luta entre Tony e Obadiah.


Olá! E aqui trago mais uma _one shot_ **Pepperony **traduzida. Gostaria muito de agradecer a **RobertDowneyJrLove** por ter autorizado a tradução. (thank you too much!) Essa o/s se passa pós-Homem de Ferro (depois da luta entre Tony e Obadiah). Boa leitura!

* * *

_**One Shot - You Save Me**_

_**Música Sugerida:**__'You Save Me' – Kenny Chesney_

Ele ainda estava imóvel.

Muito imóvel, realmente. Deitado lá com uma armadura de metal vermelha e dourada - todo machucado. Ele tinha acabado de ser arremessado pelo telhado como uma boneca de pano. Seu cabelo negro estava em completa desordem e seus olhos castanhos estavam fechados. O reator arc brilhava fracamente, a luz azul mal fazia brilho o suficiente para quebrar o ar da noite assustadoramente calma. Uma vez que a batalha entre ele e Obadiah Stane tinha terminado, a noite continuava quieta. Seu corpo estava esgotado, o calor do abismo o puxava cada vez mais para a inconsciência que estava dominando aos poucos sua mente. Sons podiam ser ouvidos através do vidro, mas era muito abafado, ele não pode ouvir corretamente para determinar se era ou não era Pepper. Sua memória estava fraca, mas ele conseguia evocar uma imagem embaçada de uma loira de olhos azuis.

_"Tony, Tony ..."_

O reator arc voltou à vida com cada chamada de seu nome. O zumbido de eletricidade que vinha de seu _coração_ foi reiniciado e se intensificou quando sua mente nebulosa registrou a sensação de mãos macias e sedosas passeando por seu cabelo. Só que esta eletricidade não é apenas do reator arc, era seu próprio corpo reagindo ao sentir Pepper passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo, roçando o couro cabeludo com as unhas, a fim de mantê-lo calmo. Ela não sabe que ela é a única coisa que o mantinha vivo. A única coisa dando-lhe o desejo de viver estava pairando em sua cabeça, roçando seu couro cabeludo suavemente.

_"Tony, fique comigo, por favor!"_ Sua voz era aguada; grossa e com lágrimas quando ela pedia a ele para permanecer vivo. _"Por favor, não morra!"_

Ele não podia.

Sua melhor amiga. Seu mundo. Pepper. Ela era a razão pela qual ele não queria morrer agora. Sem ela, ele não era nada, mesmo ele estando vivo ou não. Ele não podia viver sem ela. Suas mãos continuavam em sua cabeça, e seus dedos fincaram em suas mechas escuras, mas o calor ainda estava lá. Ela ainda estava lá. Ele podia ouvir sua voz, abafada e tensa, freneticamente pedindo para alguém que estava com ela para tirar a maldita armadura antes que o reator arc parasse completamente e ela o perdesse. Tudo o que ela dizia acontecia porque no instante seguinte, a armadura estava saindo de seu corpo e ele pode sentir-se sendo levantado e deixando sua parte metal vermelha e dourada que restava.

_"Pep?"_ Ele parecia não conseguir soltar nenhuma palavra para fora de sua garganta, mas ele insistia e seus olhos castanhos piscavam cansadamente. Parecia que suas pálpebras pesavam como chumbo e ele gastava muita energia apenas para abri-los e encontrar seus olhos azuis marejados_. "Pep, eu tenho que lhe dizer algo."_

_"Isso pode esperar, Tony."_

_"Não. Eu tenho que dizer isso."_ Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, fechando os olhos. Sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro quase inaudível, mas a sinceridade quente em sua voz não foi forçada ou falsa. Sua voz era do tom mais genuíno que ela nunca ouvira e as próximas palavras que saíram de sua boca provocou uma nova onda de lágrimas. _"Você me salvou, Pep"._

_"Shh"._ Ela murmurou - porque ela não sabia bem como reagir. "_Eu vou encontrá-lo no hospital, tudo bem, Tony?"_

_"Deixe o Rhodey dirigir"._ Tony bocejou fortemente quando uma seringa intravenosa era inserida em seu braço e o formigamento desagradável do líquido ardia por suas veias. _"Por favor?"_

_"Eu a levarei Tony"._ Rhodey falou, tocando o braço do seu melhor amigo por alguns instantes. _"Você só deve se preocupar em ficar no hospital e se recuperar."_

Tony bocejou de novo, mal acenando com a cabeça quando ele finalmente adormeceu. Os paramédicos fizeram um rápido trabalho de carregar a maca para o helicóptero. Rhodey tirou Pepper do telhado antes do helicóptero começar a subir e o vidro começar a voar. O elevador de emergência pareceu durar uma eternidade e quando finalmente chegou ao térreo, vidros quebrados não eram nada comparado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer com Tony. Rhodey não pôde deixar de notar o atual estado emocional de Pepper. Ela chorava constantemente e seus braços estavam cruzados sobre a barriga como se ela estivesse se protegendo. A adrenalina que saia através dela se esgotava e sua tremedeira estava começando a fazer a caminhada difícil. Ele não disse nada enquanto ele a ajudava a entrar no carro e colocava seus cintos - até ele observá-la com o cinto de segurança por alguns minutos.

_"Pepper",_ Ele abordou o assunto com cautela quando eles estavam á caminho do hospital e ele percebeu que ela seria incapaz de sair - não que ela não poderia sair se quisesse, mas ela estava tremendo muito para ser capaz de sair do carro sem cair. _"Pepper, eu quero que você seja examinada ao chegar ao hospital."_

_"Eu estou bem, Rhodey"._

_"Pelo menos, coma alguma coisa ou beba alguma coisa. Seus nervos estão disparados, Pepper."_ Ele insistiu: _"Eu vou levá-la para o hospital para que você possa ficar com Tony e eu vou pegar para nós um pouco de comida de verdade. Você tem que comer alguma coisa."_

_"Ele vai querer um cheeseburger"._ Ela resmungou quando ele colocou o carro no estacionamento de emergência do hospital._ "Quando ele acordar, ele vai querer um cheeseburger"._

_"Ok"_. Rhodey acenou com a cabeça, retirando o carro do estacionamento e estendendo a mão para retirar o cinto de segurança dela. Ela conseguiu sair e entrar no hospital sem problemas. Quando perguntou sobre Tony, eles lhe deram o número do andar e qual sala de espera mais próxima de seu quarto. O médico dele iria lhe dar mais informações. A viagem de elevador pareceu infinitamente menor do que a das Indústrias Stark haviam sido. O médico mantinha sua mão pairando perto das costas de Pepper enquanto eles iam até a sala de espera.

As cadeiras eram surpreendentemente confortáveis e ela retirou os saltos logo que se sentou. Um suspiro escapou enquanto ela enterrava a cabeça entre as mãos e tentava controlar-se antes de vê-lo. Suas palavras ecoavam em sua mente, como um disco quebrado preso na agulha; _"Você me salvou, Pep"._

_"O que ele te disse?"_ A voz suave de Rhodey atingiu seu ouvido enquanto ele lhe entregava um salgadinho da Lay's Plain Potato Chips e uma garrafa de água. _"Coma e beba devagar."_

_"Ele me disse ..."_ Ela largou a garrafa em seu colo e o abriu para pegar as batatinhas. O gosto maravilhoso das batatinhas a fizeram perceber o tempo que passou desde o almoço_. "Ele me disse que eu o salvei."_

_"Você o salvou"._

Rhodey sabia que ela nunca acreditaria nele, mas ele sabia a verdade. Ele sabia como era Tony antes dele ter contratado Pepper. Como presidente, ele era um bom homem de negócios, mas quando ele não estava trabalhando, ele estava completamente bêbado. Ele estava a ponto de tirar a própria vida quando Pepper apareceu, recém-formada em contabilidade, apontou um erro que ele tinha feito e Tony tinha decidido que ele precisava dela em sua vida. Ele lhe ofereceu quase o quadruplo que ela recebia, mais benefícios e o maior quarto de hóspedes em sua mansão.

Isso foi há quase 12 anos atrás.

Agora, você não poderia encontrá-los sem o outro. Eles eram inseparáveis e, as vezes, ele se perguntava se Tony preferia assim. Ele estava sozinho, basicamente, toda a sua vida. Sim, ele tinha várias babás, mas na maioria das vezes ele aprendeu a cuidar de si mesmo, então ter alguém ao seu lado para cuidar e olhá-lo, foi um grande conforto para Tony.

_"Você salvou a vida dele, Pepper."_ Rhodey disse-lhe em voz baixa. "_Como você fez isso é algo que eu vou deixar Tony explicar quando ele estiver pronto. É uma questão pessoal e que eu estou surpreso que ele não tenha compartilhado com você ainda, mas você o salvou, Pepper. Você o salva todos os dias quando você caminha para a oficina ou quando você o chama. Ele não tem muitas pessoas com quem ele possa contar e hoje à noite, ele perdeu uma dessas pessoas. A única pessoa que ele vai mesmo considerar agora, é a única pessoa que ele sente que ele pode confiar e essa pessoa não é eu. É você."_

Ela estava prestes a responder, mas ela não conseguiu obter as palavras. Ela ainda estava tentando processar a informação que lhe foi dada quando um médico entrou perguntando sobre a família de Anthony Stark. Pepper se encolheu interiormente no uso completo do nome de Tony, sabendo que ele iria odiar.

_"Ela é a coisa mais próxima que ele tem."_ Rhodey apontou para Pepper, que colocou seus saltos e se levantou para ouvir o que o médico tinha a dizer sobre o estado de Tony.

_"O senhor Stark obteve poucas lesões graves. Seu nariz está fraturado, mas a fratura é simples e cicatrizará dentro de algumas semanas. A pequena fratura em seu rosto tem necessidade de uma boa limpeza e um curativo."_ O médico explicou, antes de abaixar a voz. "_O implante em seu peito está bastante fraco, mas conseguimos uma tecnologia necessária para manter os estilhaços de seu coração no mesmo lugar, até o momento em que ele possa substituí-lo. Seus registros médicos são estritamente confidenciais e toda e qualquer evidência de que ele visitou este hospital será enviado para a equipe médica pessoal do Sr. Stark"._

_"Posso vê-lo?"_ Pepper perguntou ao médico em voz baixa.

_"Ele está na sala 203"._ O médico disse-lhe em voz baixa. _"Ele está um pouco grogue, mas acordado. Acho que ele gostaria de alguma companhia."_

Com isso, o médico saiu da sala de espera. Pepper virou-se para Rhodey como se pedisse permissão. Ele simplesmente riu e fez sinal para ela ir. _"Eu vou dar uma olhada ao redor das Indústrias Stark e ver se eu posso encontrar o reator arc roubado e, em seguida, eu estarei de volta com um pouco de comida."_

_"Você vai trazer comida para dentro do hospital?"_

_"A partir de agora, Anthony Stark está sob uma proteção militar rigorosa."_ Rhodey sorriu maliciosamente, "_Aquela coisa azul no peito exige uma completa confidencialidade entre médico-e-paciente e proteção militar. Tudo para que ele não seja roubado novamente."_

Pepper apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso cansado antes de começar a descer o corredor, sua garrafa de água e o salgadinho na mão. Ela encontrou seu quarto com uma relativa facilidade e ficou em frente à porta, tomando algumas respirações profundas e se preparando. Ela calmamente abriu a porta e enfiou a cabeça, surpresa ao encontrá-lo acordado e olhando para a porta, como se estivesse esperando alguém aparecer. Ela não precisava de incentivo para abrir mais a porta e entrar no quarto.

_"Oi Tony"._ Pepper disse baixinho, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas em seus olhos, incapaz de acreditar que ela ainda chorava.

_"Pepper?"_ Tony perguntou incerto fazendo Pepper se lembrar que ele não estaria totalmente consciente.

_"Sou eu."_ Ela deixou o salgadinho e a garrafa de água na mesa do lado da cama antes de ir pegar sua mão, e gentilmente roçar seu polegar sobre os dedos dele.

_"Oi"._ Um sorriso cansado e exausto surgiu em seus lábios.

Pepper apenas riu de alívio - exausta na visão dele – por ele estar bem apesar de estar em uma cama de hospital. Ela não tinha certeza se era porque ela estava sentada em um quarto de hospital com ele às duas da manhã ou talvez porque ele estava vivo e seu sorriso ainda era a combinação perfeita de imaturidade boba e sensualidade selvagem apesar de sua imprudência, mas ela estava rindo.

_"O que é tão engraçado?"_ Sua voz grosa estava ofegante, as palavras saíram quase juntas.

_"Estou feliz por você estar bem."_ Ela parou de rir e pegou a mão dele entre as suas. _"Você me deu um susto esta noite, Tony."_

_"Eu sei."_ O sorriso sonolento de Tony caiu de seus lábios e em seu lugar, uma expressão sombria, menos pateta, substituiu seus belos traços. "_Sinto muito, mas sabe ... Eu não estava com medo. Mesmo quando eu estava deitado no telhado morrendo .."_

"_Você não estava morrendo."_ Ela o corrigiu, apesar dela saber que ela está mentindo para si mesma e para ele. Se ela admitisse isso, isso significaria que tudo foi real e ela não conseguiria lidar com a realidade de que ele quase morreu. Ela não queria relembrar isso às duas da manhã, quando ela estava se recuperando com salgadinhos e um pouco de água apesar da adrenalina ainda estar correndo por suas veias.

_"Sim, eu estava. Você viu o meu reator arc."_ Tony balançou a cabeça. _"Você foi a única que me deu esperança quando eu estava morrendo em um telhado frio. Quando ouvi sua voz e senti a sua mão ... Eu não estava com medo, porque querendo ou não ... você me salvou, Pepper. "_

_"Eu não te salvei, Tony."_

_"Você não sabe o quão verdadeiro é isso não é?"_ Tony riu, apesar do cansaço. _"Pepper você me salvou, mesmo você não sabendo que está fazendo isso. Mesmo quando você desistir de mim. Pelo menos quando você desistir de mim, eu sei que você se importou o suficiente para tentar ... mesmo que isso não dê certo "._

"_Tony _-"

_"Pepper, na maioria das vezes eu sou como uma bala disparada de uma arma. Eu sou rápido, imprudente e perigoso."_ Tony disse-lhe baixinho: _"Mas não importa o quão rápido ou imprudente ou quão perigoso eu sou, você sempre está lá. Você sempre é aquela pessoa com quem eu posso me apegar. Aconteça o que acontecer. Não importa o quão destruidor eu me tornarei, você está sempre lá. "_

_"Tony, por favor -"_

_"Shh. Pepper, eu sou imprudente. Muito imprudente para a maioria das pessoas, mas não para você. Você pode seguir em frente, você se machucando ou não, não é importante. Você está lá. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sei que você estará sempre lá. "_ Tony sussurrou baixinho. _"Pepper, você me salvou .. Eu não sei como, mas você me salvou."_

_"Você também me salvou, Tony."_

Ele apertou a mão dela a sério e sorriu fracamente, _"Só mais uma coisa."_

_"Tony você precisa descansar."_ Os protestos de Pepper foram inúteis e ignorados.

"_Eu perdi Obadiah Stane. Eu o perdi como meu parceiro de negócios e como o meu amigo, porque ele procurou mais poder do que trabalhar para mim e conseguir o possível."_ Tony murmurou, lutando para conter as lágrimas que ardia em seus olhos. _"Eu o perdi. Mas caramba, Pepper, você é minha melhor amiga e não importa o que aconteça, eu quero que você me prometa que eu não vou perder você também."_

_"Tony -"_

_"Pepper, por favor?"_ Tony confessou tristemente. _"Por favor. Promete?"_

_"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Tony."_ Pepper sorriu tranquilizadora: "_Eu vou ficar aqui pelo tempo que você precisar de mim."_

_"Eu vou precisar de você por um longo tempo."_ Tony brincou com ela levemente.

_"Eu estou bem com isso."_ Pepper assegurou.

Ele cuidadosamente deslizou para um lado da cama e gentilmente puxou a mão de Pepper, fazendo sinal para ela se arrastar ao lado dele. Ela retirou seus saltos e se arrastou para a cama com ele, com cuidado para não machucá-lo. Ela colocou cuidadosamente o lençol sobre ambos enquanto acomodava a cabeça em seu ombro e pousava sua mão sobre o reator arc.

_"Eu te amo"_ O murmúrio suave no cabelo dela a fez sorrir e se aconchegar mais nele, pegando no sono.

_"Eu também te amo, Tony."_

E quando Rhodey entrou mais tarde - com uma caixa de prata em sua mão - ele não os acordou ou fingiu que ele estava chocado com o que ele encontrou, porque ele estava esperando por isso. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente deixou a caixa no chão, contra a parede perto da porta e deu uma última olhada antes de fechar a porta e sair, sorrindo para o que ele tinha visto.

Porque, na escuridão do quarto do hospital, uma luz azul brilhava entre duas figuras. A luz estava entre os dedos de uma mão pequena. O reator arc brilhava mais forte e mais forte do que tinha brilhado antes.

Sim.

Ela o salvou.


End file.
